thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Behind Us (Survive)
"Miles Behind Us" is the second episode of season 2 of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It will premiere on July 9, 2016 at 9:00 on FOX and AMC. Plot Sophia goes to check what happened,a man emerges from the woods, with a hunting riffle,both Rick and Shane points their guns at him and threaten him with killing him, the man, who reveals himself to be named Otis, says he knows someone who can help Carl, and offers to take them to him, Shane whispers him that if he tries something, he will kill him. Charlie wakes up, in the middle of a meat locker, and sees Jacqui and Miranda there as well, she asks them how they got there, but Jorge, one of the Wildfire members enters the room and stares at Miranda and Charlie and says "Well, well, well, look what the hispanics brought us" while Miranda tries to grab her gun, unnoticed, and shoots Jorge, who calls for more Wildfire members, two men enter the room and one shoots Miranda in the stomach and the other in the leg, one of them, who reveals himself to be called Gilbert, takes a bat and covers it on barbed wire, and begins beating Miranda to death with it, the second man tells him to stop and that they need the corspe clean, Gilbert takes the body out of the room, Charlie stares at Jacqui "We have to get outta here" Charlie says. In a farm located in a camp nearby to the forest were Shane and Rick were hunting, a young woman sees Carl uncuncious and takes him inside, once inside the house, the girl, who introduces herself as Maggie asks about Carl's wound and Rick replies Otis accidentaly shot him, Hershel scolds Otis for pulling the trigger before being sure, Otis replies he mistook Carl as a walker, wich enrages Shane, after Hershel gives a last look on Carl he says he can extract the six fragments of the bullet, but he'll take too long, and offers Rick and Shane to take their group to his house until Carl is fully healthy, Shane and Rick go alert the group. Charlie takes a knife from the meat locker and makes loud noise, so she could alert a member of the group and then stab him, however an elderly woman enters the door as Charlie stabs her, when noticing she injured an elderly woman, she and Jacqui began running, Miguel and Felipe go chasing them, however when escaping the Wildfire base, Charlie found a broken car with the keys inside, Jacqui got into the car soon as she saw it, however, when Jacqui is on the seat, a walker approaches her from behind and bites her in the neck, Charlie then kills the walker and drives away, Jacqui asks what will happen to her, and Charlie does not answer. Rick and the group is on the RV, when Patricia, Otis' wife calls for him and tells him Hershel wanted to talk him, he goes with Hershel, who replies that he was able to get only one fragment of the six and that he'll need better eqipment, Shane, who passes by, asks to go on a supply run for the supplies with Otis,Hershel agrees. Sophia, Lori and Rick goes to see carl who wakes up and asks his father about what happened. Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Jane McNeil as Patricia *Noel G. as Felipe *Neil Brown as Guillermo *Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales *Anthony Guajardo as Miguel *Gina Morelli as Abuela *James Gonzaba as Jorge Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony (Does not appear in this episode) Deaths *Miranda Trivia *First appearance of Hershel Greene *First appearance of Maggie Greene *First appearance of Beth Greene *First appearance of Otis *First appearance of Patricia *First (and last) appearance of Felipe *First (and last) appearance of Miguel *First (and last) appearance of Abuela *First (and last) appearance of Mr. Gilbert *First (and last) appearance of Jorge *Last appearance of Guillermo *Last appearance of Miranda Morales